


Simple Things

by Negan_Love



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negan_Love/pseuds/Negan_Love
Summary: A couple weeks after starting your new job at Lockhart, Agos & Lee, you run into the firms investigator, Jason Crouse.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Jason Crouse. I’m only vaguely sure where it’s going, so welcome any and all feedback!  
> Hope y’all like it!  
> Thanks  
> xx

You stepped out of the elevator straight into the hard chest of a man who smelled like leather.

"Oh!" Raising your hands to his chest, you tried to push yourself away a little at the same time as he reached a hand around your back to stop you from falling.

"You ok?" He drawled, in his deep baritone voice.

"Yeah! Hi Jason! Sorry, I was totally in my own little world!" You were new to Lockhart, Agos & Lee so you didn't really know Jason Crouse too well but you'd seen him around enough to know that he was the firms investigator. And that he was hot!

For a moment you were pushed up against him with your hands splayed across his chest. _God it’s firm under there_...Looking up at him, your breathing hitched. The hazel eyes looking down at you from behind a pair of black framed glasses were smiling at the corners. You'd never been this close to him before and you were suddenly incredibly keen to step away. Your face was heating and your heart started to race. _Holy Jesus. I could drown in those eyes...._

"No harm done," he muttered, still holding his hand against the thin fabric of your blouse. The warmth from his hand was radiating out across your skin and you had to stop yourself from shivering. His eyes were boring into you with such intensity that you felt like he could see into your soul. You cleared your throat and blinked, still looking up at Jason. Mesmerised by....by everything. His calm, masculine aura, the greying beard adorning his chin, the dark hair pushed back off his face.... _My god, he's sexy._

Jason finally removed his hand from your back and brushed it over his bearded jaw. A low rumbling noise came from within him before he opened his mouth to speak, "Well....um....I'll, catch you later......I should probably get back to work.."

"Sure. Bye!" You said with a little wave as Jason stepped into the elevator. _Ok. Back to work. Focus._

Back at your cubicle, you set to work. Diane Lockhart had heaped you with a stack of files to work through. Being one of the new associates, you were dumped with all the grunt work. But hey, if that was what it took to work your way up, that was exactly what you were gonna do.

A little while later, Lucca Quinn passed by your desk. Lucca was one of the other associates but she was a year or so into the role. "So. What was going on with you and Jason earlier?"

"What do you mean?" You tried to sound innocent, but you'd had a hard time getting Jason's scent out of your nose, and you felt like his hand print was etched into the skin on your back.

"Well, Cary said he saw the two of you fawning over each other at the elevator earlier. I mean, I've seen Jason staring at you before, but I didn't realise you had a thing for him too!"

"I don't! Well....at least I didn't think I did.....but, well.... I can't get him out of my head since earlier! I feel like a crushing schoolgirl!" You could feel your cheeks growing pink and you gave Lucca a sheepish look.

"I can see that!!" Lucca laughed, "Well, you guys would be cute together. Maybe you should ask him out!" She said with a wink as she started to walk away.

"Hey, hold on," you called after her. "You said you'd seen him staring at me. Are you sure?! I can't really see that I'm his type...."

"Oh definitely, I mean I know he has bedroom eyes ALL the time, but yeah, he's been checking you out. I know him pretty well, I can read him. And not his type?! Are you kidding?! I'm pretty sure gorgeous is his type!"

Lucca walked away leaving your insides in a mess.

———

  
It was nearly 9pm before you were ready to leave the office to head home. You'd promised yourself you were going to go to the gym tonight. _Yeah, fuck that! Not a chance!_

As you neared the elevator, Jason Crouse came from the opposite direction and stood waiting. _Oh.._

"Hi," you said as you sidled up beside him. _Ok, be cool. Be cool._

"Hi."

"Sorry about nearly knocking you down before. I really need to watch where I'm going more!"

"Oh it takes a lot more than that to knock me down. I'm pretty sturdy you know!" Jason's lips curled into a slow smile as he spoke.

"Still. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Then before you had fully engaged your brain you blurted out, "Although thank god it was you. I could have had my hands all over that creep David Lee!" An involuntary shudder shook your body before you clapped your hands over your mouth, suddenly aware of what you'd said. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

All manor of scenarios ran through your head about how you might be reprimanded for talking badly about one of the named partners, when the elevator doors opened and Jason took your elbow to pull you inside with him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I've never really been a fan of his. But let's keep that between you and me shall we?!" Jason said with a wink, with his hand still gripping your elbow. "Anyway, you hungry? You wanna join me?"

Your arm felt like it was on fire, but, trying to sound nonchalant, you replied, "Sure, I've barely eaten today. I could do with a good meal!"

"Okay." Jason said simply. The rest of the elevator journey remained silent.

There always seemed to be a certain tension in an elevator, but right now you could cut it with a knife. You chanced a little sideways glance at Jason to see him seemingly deep in thought. As though he sensed you looking at him, he brought his eyes up to yours and one corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. The doors opened and he took your hand to lead you out.

"Where are we headed?" You asked as the two of you walked through the foyer of the building.

"My truck. There's a great Chinese pretty close I thought we'd go to. That ok?"

“Sure. I love Chinese!” _God, stop sounding so keen!_

You reached Jason’s truck after a couple minutes, and Jason released your hand to open the door for you. “Thank you!” _Who knew the world still had such gentlemen!_ “I miss my truck. I got rid of it when I moved to Chicago. But damn, I miss it.”

“You used to drive a truck?!” Jason sounded surprised, which was the reaction you’d expected. Men always thought it weird when a tiny woman like yourself would climb down from a big old pick-up! “What kind?”

“Toyota Hilux. All my girlfriends used to tell me to get a proper car, but hell with that! My truck was awesome!!”

“Oh I wish I coulda seen you drivin’ it. Little thing like you behind the wheel?! I bet you looked awesome!”

Jason walked around to the drivers side and climbed in. Once he started to drive, you took the opportunity to study him. Watching him drive was kinda hot. One hand was draped over the steering wheel, and the other rested on the gear lever. He was absently brushing his thumb back and forth over the shifter and the movement had you entranced. _God he has beautiful hands, and long fingers. Shit those are long fingers!_  Your mind wandered to thoughts of what he could do with those fingers. You squeezed your legs together to try to dull the ache that had begun to form deep in your belly.

“Hey! You ok?” Jason’s voice pulled you from your daydream and you looked up to his face, biting your lip.

“Um...yeah. Good thanks. Just thinking about work.”

The expression on Jason’s face told you he was well aware that you hadn't been thinking about work. “Okay...” he said with a smirk as he reached over to put a hand on your thigh.

Immediately your heart rate picked up, and that ache in your belly grew a little more intense.

Jason kept removing his hand from your leg to change gear, and then placing it right back. After about 10 minutes, the tingling sensation in your leg was becoming unbearable. The journey had been almost silent. Jason clearly didn’t feel the need for small talk. And weirdly the silence felt entirely comfortable. Aside from the fact that your leg felt as though it was on fire!

When Jason stopped his truck at the side of the road, he gave your leg a little squeeze. “We’re here. I hope they’re not busy, I’m really hungry!!”

You had been hungry but that had given way to desire now and you were desperate for Jason to touch you more. You were sure it was obvious that you wanted him. You had one of those faces. It always gave away things you didn’t want it to.

Jason was just walking around the back of the truck as you climbed down onto the sidewalk. He took your hand as if it was the most normal thing in the world and led you towards the restaurant.

After being seated, you kicked off conversation to try and get to know Jason better, “So how long have you worked at Lockhart, Agos & Lee?”

“A little over a year I guess.” Jason shrugged. “I mean, I’m freelance so I’m pretty much free to leave whenever. It’s just steady money right now so I’m pretty happy you know?”

“You don’t like to be tied down huh?!”

“I like things simple. As long as life is simple, I’m happy.” Jason said just as the waiter arrived at your table.

“Can I get you guys some drinks?”

Jason looked to you in silent question, “I’ll have a glass of Pinot Grigio please.” You told the waiter.

“Beer please,” Jason nodded and the waiter walked away.

———

Dinner was good. And massive! Your appetite had come flooding back as soon as you had smelt the delicious aromas of the Chinese food. For some reason you felt totally at ease around Jason, so you’d eaten what felt like your weight in food!

The conversation had been comfortable and easy, talking about simple stuff. Nothing too deep. His comment about being free to leave whenever he liked had you feeling a little unsure. You were definitely attracted to Jason, and everything he was doing made you pretty sure the feeling was mutual. But you’d never been with someone who so clearly didn’t want to lay down roots somewhere. You weren’t usually one to have a physical relationship without at least some kind of relationship prospect. God he was hot though. You weren’t sure you’d be able to stay away.

Jason reached into his pocket for his cellphone, which must have been vibrating, because he apologetically said, “I need to take this....sorry,” and stood to walk away.

“Oh sure,” you nodded and waved him away. You managed to catch the waiters attention and paid the bill while Jason was on the phone, so when he came walking back over, you stood, ready to grab your bag and leave, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Jasons legs. They went on for days. How could someone be allowed to have such long legs? _Lord, I wonder if his dick is in proportion with his legs...shit!_

“You paid the check??!” Jason asked in a surprised and slightly annoyed tone. You raked your eyes up towards his and smiled.

“Yeah!” You picked up your bag and walked past Jason to the door before he could respond. He caught up to you just as you reached the door and surprised you by snaking an arm around your waist.

“I’m gonna have to take you home, that was work, I need to go check something out. I’m really sorry.” Jason’s mouth was close to your ear as he spoke and you could feel his hot breath on your skin. You shivered a little and looked up at him, when he spoke again, “But since you paid for dinner, that gives me a good excuse to take you out again!”

“Ah, I like your thinking!” You smiled as you hopped up into Jason’s truck, pleased that he was on the same wavelength as you.

It was just a short drive to your apartment, and after you told Jason where to stop, you leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Thanks for the ride, I guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Yeah, sure. We’ll sort out that second date tomorrow okay?”

“Definitely,” you agreed before pushing the door closed. Before you’d even realised what you were doing, you walked around the front of Jason’s truck and opened the drivers door. You leaned in and placed a firm kiss on Jason’s lips. He responded instantly, kissing you back with far more passion than you anticipated. His hand moved up to the back of your head and tangled in your hair. You moaned into his mouth, and he took advantage of your open lips to push his tongue inside. The deep sound emanating from Jason’s chest sparked life into the fire deep in your belly, and you gripped tightly onto his shoulder, desperate for more when Jason slowly released your lips and rested his head against yours, slightly breathless.

I.....really have to go. Damn work.” He chuckled and kissed you on the forehead.

“I’m sorry, I just needed to....I don’t know what...I’m sorry...” you stuttered, unable to justify your actions.

“Don’t be. Give me your phone.”

You handed it over and watched as Jason punched in his number and then rang it, so you each had the others number.

“Okay. I really have to go now.” Jason kissed your cheek again before closing his door. He waited until you’d made it to your apartment building before driving away. You stood there for a moment, your mind in a bit of a spin. _I can’t believe I just kissed him like that!_ It seemed to have worked out ok though! He seemed just as keen as you. You couldn’t wait for your next date.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after midnight by the time you were ready for bed. You couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss. Jason’s lips had been so soft, and combined with the roughness of his beard, it really had been close to perfect. The muscles of his shoulder where you’d been holding on had been so hard, you couldn’t help wondering what the rest of him was like.

You were kind of glad he’d had to cut the date short. You were sure you’d have ended up in bed together, and you didn’t want to jump into something so quickly. Especially since you had to work together. _God it could get so awkward._

Scrolling through your phone, you found the number Jason had input for you. You couldn't help yourself, so you wrote a quick text.

 **You:** Thank you for dinner, I had a great time. X

You must have fallen asleep before Jason replied, because you woke in the morning to find a couple new messages Jason had sent at around 2am.

 **Jason:** I should be thanking you. You did pay after all! I had a great time too x

 **Jason:** Sorry it’s so late, I hope this doesn’t wake you. See you at work. X

Feeling happy that he’d replied, you jumped out of bed and into the shower, thinking about how to respond.

Once you were dressed and ready for work, you sent your reply to Jason.

 **You:** Late night huh?! You didn’t wake me. And you’re welcome for dinner! I look forward to you returning the favour ;) x

Not really expecting a response, you grabbed your stuff and made your way into work.

———

“So?!”

You looked up from your work to see Lucca standing over you with an expectant look on her face.

“What?!” You said, confused.

“Did you ask him out? Jason. Did you ask him out?!” She repeated in response to your blank look.

“Actually, he asked me! We had dinner last night!”

Lucca’s face broke into a grin, “And....? What happened?”

“Nothing. Well, not nothing. We kissed, but he had to go.....something to do with work....I’m not sure.”

“And have you spoken to him since?”

“Just a text while I was sleeping. He hasn’t replied to mine this morning. Do you think I should text him again??” You suddenly felt needy and unsure of what to do. This was why you hated dating. The constant waiting for replies, and trying to guess what the other party was thinking. It was exhausting.

“I haven’t seen him yet today, so I guess he’s busy,” Lucca told you. “Maybe invite him for a drink later or something if you’ve still not heard anything. Anyway, I better get back to it. Catch you later.”

“Okay, bye Lucca!” You were watching her walk away when you heard Jason’s deep voice behind you. Turning in your chair you saw him with his phone to his ear. He was looking at you and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth when you made eye contact. You smiled back broadly.

“Hey.” He said as he came and stood right next to your desk.

“Hi!” _God he looks sexy today._ He was wearing black narrow fitting jeans, and a dark grey v-neck shirt under his black leather jacket. You itched to get up and kiss him again.

“I’ve got a lot on today and I don’t think I’ll be done ‘til late, so how are you fixed for lunch tomorrow?” His deep voice rumbled through you and that heat pooled, again, in the pit of your stomach. _God._

“Yeah. Saturday is gym and chores day for me so going for lunch sounds great!”

“Good. I gotta run, I’ll text you later.” His scent lingered after he’d walked away and you let your mind wander to the kiss you’d shared the previous evening.

_Yeah, I want him. Badly._

———

You finished work just after 8, which was early, especially for a Friday, and had arranged to have drinks with Lucca. You’d never been very sociable with your workmates in your previous jobs, but you didn’t have any friends in Chicago so you figured you should make an effort.

Heading towards Lucca’s office you ran into Cary, “Hey! You wanna grab a drink?”

“I’m just on my way to grab Lucca, to do just that! You wanna join us?”

Cary smiled, “Great! It’s about time you joined us. What is it, three weeks you’ve been here?”

“Yeah. I know I know, I figured it was time!” You gently touched Cary’s arm to let him know you weren’t offended by his comment.

Knocking on the door to Lucca’s office, you entered immediately. She was putting the last of her stuff away ready to go. “You all set?” You asked.

“Yep. Ready for a strong drink! Hey Cary! You coming too?”

“Yeah. First round is on me.”

“Excellent! Tequila shots all round!” Lucca winked at Cary. You mentally warned yourself to go easy. You were a massive lightweight and didn’t want to embarrass yourself.

———

The bar was crowded, but you, Lucca and Cary had managed to find a small table. The place seemed to be full of suits. Men and women who had worked hard all week and were clearly ready to blow off some steam! Your table was already full of empty glasses, you’d had three rounds of tequilas and Cary showed no signs of slowing down.

“Dude, I need to slow down!” You exclaimed when Cary announced he was going to the bar for another round. “You do NOT want to see me drunk! I promise you!”

“Actually, I kinda do...” Cary leaned over and winked at you before heading to the bar again.

“I’d be careful,” Lucca warned. “Cary likes to get new guys drunk. He thinks if you embarrass yourself he’ll have some kind of power over you!! He’s a little insecure!” Lucca chuckled before continuing. “He’s a nice guy, he just wants to have control over everything.”

“I’ll make this the last one I think..I’m already feeling it!”

After you’d downed your fourth tequila, you stood, “Well, I better take off....I’ll hate myself if I don’t make it to the gym in the morning!”

Lucca and Cary said their goodbyes and you walked out into the street. The chilly night air took your breath away, and you felt a little lightheaded. _Jeez, four tequilas was one too many I think!_

You hailed a cab and gave the driver directions to your apartment, which was about 10 minutes away. Luckily he didn’t try to make conversation, because you felt a little too inebriated to be able to participate properly!

After paying the driver, you slowly walked towards your apartment building, taking deep breaths the whole way. _Coffee. I need coffee. That’ll help._

With the coffee brewing you went into your bedroom to get changed. You stripped off and lazily threw on a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and a camisole.

You poured a mug of coffee, grabbed your phone from your purse and curled up on the sofa. You wanted to text Jason, but weren’t sure what to say. Opting for something simple, you wrote:

 **You:** I can’t wait for lunch tomorrow xx

Assuming that Jason would still be busy with work, you put your phone on the table, grabbed your coffee and fired up Netflix.

You were still perusing what Netflix had to offer nearly 10 minutes later when your phone buzzed.

 **Jason:** Me neither. Can I pick you up at 11?

 **You:** Sure. Where are you taking me?

 **Jason:** It’s a surprise...everyone loves a surprise right?! ;)

 **You:** Hmmm. I’ll save my judgement ‘til tomorrow! Are you still working?

 **Jason:** Yeah. Should be home soon though. See you in the morning. X

 **You:** Great. Night xx

Your coffee had done the trick and you were feeling much more level headed. You decided to shut off the tv and go to bed. You still wanted to get in a work out before Jason picked you up. Setting your alarm for 6, you climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
